


Hamtarostuck

by Bingeblossom



Series: Idea collection/ Adoption centre [3]
Category: Hamtaro - All Media Types, Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Petstuck (Homestuck), Worldbuilding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:41:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23695573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bingeblossom/pseuds/Bingeblossom
Series: Idea collection/ Adoption centre [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1695499
Kudos: 3





	Hamtarostuck

**HamtaroStuck**

*They all live in the same city and bring their hamsters for monthly playdates*

**John** \- 

Vriska: she sends pics like this ⇒ from John’s phone to the group chat a lot. 

  * Throws things out of the cages she doesn’t like
  * more work than one hamster should be



**Dave-**

Nepeta:

  * tosses mulch everywhere, Dave gets her live bugs to hunt



Terezi: 

  * likes to chew on plastic and horde toys
  * once chewed a hole through a stack of GameBro mags



Karkat: 

  * rolls around the apartment in his ball, angrily knocking against things



**Jade** -

Aradia:

  * keeps digging up jade’s plants and buries food



Meulin: 

  * her and Bec are really good friends, 
  * She and Aradia ride around on him alot
  * no hamster wheel can contain her energy



Bec:

  * is like this ⇒ when it comes to the hamsters safety



**Rose** -

Kanaya: 

  * nibbles off pieces of rose’s clothes for her pile



Eridan: 

  * stays only at the top of the cage
  * loves the scars Rose knits him and has his own instagram account



Aranea: 

  * she lives inside a hollowed out book and edits Rose’ work



Kankri:

  * sqweeks from morning till dawn



Porrim: 

  * seen sitting on kankri and assisting Rose with knitting, rolling yarn to and from the knitting basket



**Roxy** -

Sollux:

  * *hacker voice* “i'm in”
  * likes to jump on Roxy’s keyboard and mess up her codes
  * Also rewrites all her codes to play hamster dance and download the bee movie



Cronus: 

  * Roxy gave him a little guitar and styles his fur
  * world’s smallest John Travolta impersonator



Mituna:

  * plays with Roxy’s tech decks and gets stuck places



Kurloz: 

  * escape artist aka “ omg I just put you back in, how the fuck did you get out!”
  * Roxy refers to him as the household cryptid



**Dirk** -

Equius: 

  * breaks the cage lock by accident
  * “helps” dirk build, really just moves his tools around



Latula: 

  * parkour from one level to the next
  * She reads too many GameBro mags
  * Always using the wheel to do cool tricks 



Damara:

  * watches anime with or without dirk(she has mastered the tv)
  * Got in a fight with dirk cause she used his credit card to buy anime merch



Horuss:

  * Drags his little stuffed horse everywhere
  * Gets Dirks tools back from Equius



**Jake** -

Cage had a ramp that the hamsters can operate to get in and out

Jake puts them both in balls and takes them outside

Grandma Jade got him Tavros after Rufioh went missing for a month

Tavros:

  * loves to listen to Rufioh stories; essentially about how he tamed a bird and rode it home



Rufioh:

  * tells Tavros all about his month in the wild but is happy to never go back



**Jane** -

Has a shirt that says proud hamster mom or something

Gamzee:

  * tiktok famous and does a weekly youtube vlog on his travels
  * when not in front of a camera Jane has no idea were he is, which makes her feel like such a horrible mom



Feferi: 

  * instagram star, 
  * helps Jane bake like Remy at the end of Ratatouille 



Meenha: 

  * hordes EVERYTHING, 
  * janes has to take her out of the cage and put her in a ball to clean the cage without getting bitten every week




End file.
